KINGDOM HEARTS X WORDS WOTH X BAMBI: EL BOSQUE DE LOS PLACERES
by Art23 story
Summary: Despues de los acontecimientos, Sora y Bambi se reencuentra mientras son acechados por un ciervo malo que tiene planeado a los dos, mientras, Stallion encuentra con el Principe del Bosque y ambos ve al trio de jovenes en un momento especial en el lago. ¿Qué podria pasar con estos protagonistas en un bosque tranquilo con un lago donde puede tomarse un momento especialmente erotico?
1. El lago del Bosque

**Hola lectores, quiero deciros que durante en Agosto no puedo publicar nada, porque en donde voy no hay internet, pero puedo trabajar para las nuevas publicaciones desde mi ordenador.**

**Otra noticia es que desde ahora puedo hacer una portada, pero solo temporal hasta que pueda publicar la portada de una manera personal.**

**En este fanfic es la continuación de KINGDOM HEARTS 3:WORDS WORTH, EL JOVEN Y EL SEMENTAL. **

**Ademas de un artista que me gusta su estilo, algunos conocerán, los que no, se trata de Sigma X, tiene su propio y en otras webs. Este fanfic es una inspiración de su comic del artista relacionado con la pelicula, aunque tambien una manera de decir, alternativa. **

**Todo ello solo es ficcion, siempre que sea para una fantasia, y puede que dicho artista inspire mi fanfic para sus trabajos y ademas como una muestra de admiracion de su trabajo.**

**Ahora, empecemos:**

* * *

Resumen de la historia anterior:

Sora viajo con la nave gummi mientras sus amigos estaban en sus asuntos... hasta que es tragado un portal de la nada donde le lleva a un mundo desconocido. Sora se despierta y se encuentra a Stallion: un hombre caballo lujurioso que él mismo encuentra a Sora y se lo llevo a sus mazmorras. Sora esta indefenso mientras Stallion torturaba a su presa con actos sexuales mientras Sora experimenta por primera vez el nuevo mundo del placer.

Durante los siguientes actos sexuales, entre estos dos, surge un florecimiento de amistad, placer y amor... hasta que Sora se despide de su nuevo amante para continuar su dedicación como heroe.

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde que Sora llego al mundo donde conoce por primera vez a Stallion, el semental lujurioso que cautivo a nuestro heroe.

Sora se encuentra en su hogar, las Islas del Destino, paseando con el sol brillando junto las nubes tan blancas como cojines. Sora paseaba a paso lento mientras piensa en muchas cosas que sucedio a sus amigos mientras él no estaba... pero no quito de la cabeza a su amante semental.

Todas las noches soñaba en que visitaba a su nuevo amigo pero al mismo tiempo su semental sexual. Cada sueño era humedo, las veces en que Sora estaba sometido por Stallion con su poderoso miembro... a veces sus sueños eran suaves como si ambos desnudos se besaban en un campo abierto con el sonido relajante del ambiente. Este acto no era muy explicito, solo sesiones de toques y besos palcenteros, incluso se abrazaban como pareja... todo ello llevo a comprender que nuestro heroe siente unos sentimientos que no podia quitarselo.

Sora se decia asi mismo:

\- Ojala pudiera estar con él... pero no sé si... uh?

De repente, escucha el sonido de un portal en abrirse delante de él... increiblemente curioso es que este portal era el mismo que le llevo al mundo donde conoció por primera vez a Stallion.

Sora sentia curiosidad y cierto inseguro, la primera vez ocurrio mientras estaba en el espacio, y ahora se encuentra en un mundo, su mundo natal. La curiosidad le afectaba a Sora, pero el problema es que este portal puede llevar al mundo de Stallion u otro lugar que no sea de su amigo nuevo.

Sora se lo penso pero el deseo de encontrarse con el era fuerte... y entonces corrio hacia el portal cerrando los ojos y lo unico que decia desde su boca fue:

\- Tenecesito Stallion...

Sora atraviesa el portal mientras el mismo portal se cierra para siempre... pero una silueta oscura aparece de la nada viendo como el portado de la espada atraveso sin mas. El desconocido miro todo el tiempo hasta que el sonido fuese unica las aguas del mar.

* * *

En la habitacion de Stallion, el semental se encontraba en su mesa escribiendo un informe sobre la ultima mision de la tribu de oscuridad. Aunque ambas tribus viven en paz, existia conflictos relacionadas como patrullas, robos y ataques de monstruos y bandidos.

Stallion termino de escribir y se dirigio a su cama para descansar despues del duro trabajo. Al igual que Sora, sus sueños eran exactos, pero esta vez, no fue por lujuria malvada, sino mas bien, romantico y especial.

Stallion estaba desanimado desde que Sora se fue. Su compañeros de la tribu miraba al pobre semental. Poco a poco empezo a mejorar, pero no quito de la cabeza a su amante y amigo.

Stallion se decia a si mismo:

\- Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo,... pero quiero volver a verlo... si tan solo... uh?

Stallion mira desde su puerta y ve un portal, el mismo que Sora entro... pero no ocurrio. Stallion se levanta atraido por la curiosidad, o puede que sea una especie de sensación que Sora este ahi en algun lugar... Stallion se dirigio al portal sin saber las consecuencias de atravesar dicho portal.

Stallion solo dijo estas palabras cuando el portal traga al semental:

\- Sora, quiero estar contigo...

El portal se cierra dejando el silencio la habitación.

* * *

Mientras en un mundo desconocido:

En un espeso bosque, cuyo lugar es completamente tranquilo cuya vegetacion es completamente virgen, un cierto ciervo joven antro camina en dirección a un lago tranquilo para su baño especial. Este joven ciervo exactamente la misma edad de Sora, cuya flexion era delgada pero con ciertos rasgos femeninos, con su miembro flacido pero bien estado, se acerco al lago, un lugar tranquilo para aquellos que solo busca tranquilidad... hasta que ve una silueta que el mismo ciervo identifico facilmente y se dirigio con alegria de ver a su amigo y aliado..., pero en una distancia corta, un ciervo de la misma edad de Sora y del ciervo joven, pero este ciervo miraba directamente al joven ciervo del lago de una manera... perversa.

* * *

Punto Vista de Sora:

Tras atravesar del portal, Sora se encontraba en el suelo y se despierta cuando olle el sonido del bosque, por lo que él supone que este mundo fuese de Stallion u otro mundo conocido o desconocido... Sora nota el dolor de la cabeza poco a poco debido por la emoción.

Sora se dice a si mismo:

\- Uf, que dolor, recuerdame que no corra a tanta velocidad al entrar un portal.

Se levanta y nota como su ropa no esta, estaba desnudo... pero lo mas curioso fueron sus manos.

Sora encuentra un pequeño lago donde pueda mirar el rostro. Y el resultado fue esto:

Se veia un antro como Stallion pero mantiene el mismo peinado, sus ojos, su rostro exacta pero con un hocico de caballo, en este caso, un potro joven cerca de la edad adulta de semental. Su piel es suave como Stallion, pero su color de la piel era como chocolate gris, exactamente el mismo patrón cuando visito al mundo de Simba y tuvo que pasar entre los habitantes en un felino pequeño adorable aunque tenia una edad adolescente.

Su colgante era lo unico que no se fue.

Sora se sentia aliviado que nada malo pasara, aunque extraña que este mundo se permite estar desnudo aunque estuvo desnudo en el mundo de simba, pero eso fue distinto.

Sora se dijo a si mismo:

\- Bueno, espero que no este perdido en este lugar... a lo mejor encuentro alguien y me indique comó salir de aqui.

Sora camino paso lento hasta llegar un gran lago, un lugar tranquilo, pero nadie visible... hasta que oye desde el lago una silueta de un ser vivo acercandose directamente hasta aqui... pero cada paso que daba, mas y mas daba detalles sobre quien era... Sora siente que este ser lo conocia bien... puede que en su primera aventura.

El desconocido se acerca a Sora con alegria y dijo:

\- ¿Sora, eres tú?

Sora se soprende a quien esta hablando: era Bambi, uno de los espiritus de invocación en su primera aventura gracias a los poderes del Hada Madrina de Cenicienta.

Sora mira con detalle la apariencia de Bambi, es completamente desnudo con caracteristicas femeninas aunque sigue siendo un chico. Sora siente verguenza estando delante de alguien conocido desnudo, hasta que Bambi le abraza con cariño por encontrarse a su amigo en el bosque. Sora no sabia que decir pero le correspondio con un abrazo amistoso.

Ambos se miraron hasta que Sora dijo unas palabras a Bambi:

\- ¿No lo entiendo?

Bambi le pregunta:

\- ¿Qué?

Sora le dice a su amigo:

\- ¿Cuándo te invocaba en ciertos momentos, eras un ciervo a cuatro patas?

Bambi le contesta:

\- Supongo que eso dirias eso: cuando volvimos a nuestros mundo a salvos, el Hada Madrina nos dijo que nuestra apariencia cambia cuando estamon en un mundo. en este caso, soy un ciervo pero como tú, pero humano.

Sora se rie por ello, puesto que no es el unico, ni si quiera Donald y Goofy puede cambiar de apariencia. Cualquier enemigo u aliado viese a Bambi como un ciervo normal a cuatro patas... pero en este mundo, el mundo de Bambi es real, su autentica forma.

Bambi le pregunta a Sora:

\- Y dime. ¿Qué haces aqui?.

Sora decide contarlo todo mientras estos dos amigos estaban siendo vigilados por el ciervo malicioso.

* * *

Punto Vista de Stallion:

Stallion caminaba a paso lento mientras mira el entorno que lo rodea. Desde que llego a este bosque tras el portal, su ropa, su armadura y su espada ya no estaba en su poder, el se encontraba desnudo con su gran miembro flacido. El aire que sopla el lugar produce un escalofrio suave en el cuerpo de Stallion.

El semental siente que no esta en su mundo, y en este mundo se siente tranquilo y en paz... por ahora.

Stallion siguio caminando hasta que un ciervo adulto de la misma altura de Stallion se acerca a una distancia y le dice:

\- Bueno, que tenemos aqui. Nunca he visto a un tipo como tu.

Stallion se para y se gira de una manera insegura y le contesta:

\- Perdon no quise...!

Stallion se queda embobado por la apariencia de este Ciervo Adulto:

Sus constitución es perfecta, su mirada era seductora pero al mismo tiempo sabio como un rey, hasta que ve su gran miembro identico a Stallion, pero la comparación dejaba que ambos machos se sintiera omnipotentes.

El ciervo adulto se acerca a paso a paso hasta llegar directamente a Stallion y lo unico que hacia en ese instante era poner un brazo de mantenimiento mientras su otro brazo derecho se pone un dedo indice en el rostro.

El ciervo adulto se presenta:

\- Eres nuevo. Soy el Principe del bosque. Protego todos los seres que habitan en este bosque. Y tu, eres un desconocido en mis dominios.

Stallion se traga su saliva por preocupación por estar en frente de la realeza. Eso explica su forma de presentarse con gran reliquia.

El principe del bosque continua hablando mientras toma el hombro izquierdo de Stallion para que el semental se calmara por su apariencia y su actitud autoritaria:

\- No eres un peligro siempre que respetas mi dominio, ¿Esta claro?

Stallion asiente mientras su propio miembro empieza a endurecer por estar cerca a alquien perfecto como él, aunque mas intimo.

El bosque empieza a cantar el viento que sopla a ambos machos... hasta que los oidos de ambos seres fueron escuchados por un simple sonido:

Un gemido sexual.

Stallion y el principe se acercarón al lago donde vieron una escena que lo unico saco de las palabras del principe fueron:

\- Parece que él necesita una disciplina para tratar a la realeza... puede que mi nuevo amigo le de una buena lección.

El principe se rie a si mismo mientras Stallion se excita la escena que esta viendo.

* * *

Tiempo atras:

Sora estaba junto con Bambi hablando la conversación hasta que Sora termina contando la historia:

\- y asi fue cómo llegue a este mundo.

Bambi estaba fascinado su historia, las luchas, las aventuras hasta el nuevo romance que Sora esta luchando por comprender si es cierto o no.

Sora exalo con tranquilidad despues de expulsar todo lo que ha pasado junto un amigo que le ayudo en apuros graves. Al principio Sora sentia inseguro hablando ciertos temas que incluso Bambi no entenderia, a parte de suprimir cierta informacion... sexual.

Sora decidio hablar a su amigo de la misma pregunta:

\- ¿Y qué haces por esta zona?¿te estaba molestando u algo?

Bambi alegramente le dice que no con la cabeza. Ambos se rien y Bambi contesta a la pregunta:

\- Veras, papa me dijo que en este lugar es tranquilo para tomarse un baño. En cierto modo, es un lugar muy tranquilo. Y cuando estaba a punto, te vi desde la distancia y decidi saludarte con alegria porque no nos vimos desde la ultima vez desde que gracias a ti, mis seres queridos y mi mundo natal esta a salvo.

Sora se alegra eso y se rasca la nuca como siempre por las felicitaciones.

Bambi estaba contento de reencontrarse con su amigo... pero durante la historia de Sora que estaba contando, miro con detalle el fisico y sus rasgos. No cambio nada, salvo la apariencia de un caballo... que por cierto... Bambi estaba intrigado el miembro que el portador de la llave espada que posee la vista.

Bambi se le ocurrio una idea que quizas Sora le gustase.

Él se levanta de la piedra y se mete en el agua, dejando Sora impresionado el agua limpia del lago, tanto que se puede ver a Bambi nadando con tranquilidad mientras sus nalgas suaves rebotaba por los movimientos de natación, ese resultado deja a Sora completamente... embobado. Sora veia como un amigo al principio, pero una parte de él siente una atraccion tan grande que su miembro empieza a endurecerse. Sora se dio cuenta eso y decide quitar esos pensamientos hasta que... Bambi ya no estaba, lo unico que vio por ultima vez, fue una gran roca en medio del lago.

* * *

Bambi continuaba con su natación para que su amigo Sora cayera en la tentación, pero de repente se levanta no solo por no traer la atencio de Sora... sino por él: el ciervo malicioso que vigilaba a Bambi y Sora.

Y este ciervo era: Ronno

Bambi lo recuerda como el acosador que intentaba humillar y que él mostrase como un autentico heroe, pero solo es un orgulloso y un cobarde para situaciones que él mismo no puede. Todo ello por que Bambi es el hijo del Principe del Bosque y siempre se lo toma a Bambi. Con el tiempo, y hasta ahora, Ronno ve a Bambi como una princesa en vez de un principe de verdad... y ahora lo demostrara a su victima, aqui y ahora.

Por ello pone una pose seductora con una mirada engreida mientras sus manos se encontraba detras de su cabeza dejando una espalda atletica como Bambi pero mayor, sus nalgas eran iguales pero no significa que impedia demostrar el macho dominante.

Bambi se quedo sorprendido que Ronno , su acosador, se encontrase en el lago, un lugar que ningun ser pueda escuchar salvo en esta area. Bambi no sabia que hacer, pero sabia que estando él empezara a atormentarlo... por suerte, Sora se encuentra desde el otro lado. Bambi se dio la vuelta mientras su mano derecha apoyaba en la roca gigante como apoyo.

Bambi hablo a si mismo:

\- Ronno esta aqui, debo avisar si Ro...ooohhh?

Bambi sintio como Ronno llego justo a tiempo cuando su mano sujeta la esponjosa nalga derecha de Bambi, el simple tacto hacia que gimiera con placer y su miembro empezara a endurecerse lo suficiente para levantarse al maximo.

Ronno con una sonrisa descarada, sujeta su mano izquierda en el pectoral de Bambi y se le acerca al oido derecho de Bambi diciendo:

\- Hola, princesa.

Bambi reacciono de muchas maneras: palcer, desesperación, miedo... no hay palabras que pueda añadir, pero Bambi estaba en una situacion peliaguda.

Lo unico que bambi podia hacer es contestar el saludo de su acosador:

\- Ho..hola, Ronno.

Ronno le dice a su victima:

\- Veo que te gusta mi toque especial, princesa.

Bambi le dice a Ronno de una manera ofendida:

\- Yo no soy...Ah!

Ronno presiona con fuerza la nalga derecha de Bambi dejando que el pobre gimiera por esa accion.

* * *

Sora vio que Bambi no estaba hasta que oye un gemido directa de Bambi, Sora se apresuro para ayudar a su amigo... hasta que ve a Bambi siendo sometido por Ronno. Ronno vio a Sora y le dice a Bambi manteniendo su rostro engreida y descarada:

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, princesa. ¿Un amigo?

Sora no le gusto la forma que trata a Bambi, pero en esta situacion le recordo como Stallion sometia de la misma manera que se conocieron. Mientras, Bambi en sus pensamientos formula la situacion que se enccuentra y sus palabras fueron:

\- Oh no, Sora nodebia mirar esto, no es lo que queria hacerlo, pero Ronno siempre hace lo mismo, pero...

Ambos ciervos ve como Sora muestra una cara cuando gente mala haga malo a sus amigos. Ronno sin embargo, vio algo que este chico le interesa: es la primera vez que ve un caballo con una corona... suponiendo que este chico sea de la realeza, pero el ciervo adolescente malo se intereso mas lo que veia delante desde abajo: el miembro de Sora estaba en su esplandor con un tamaño y un estado suficiente como para saber que este chico esta excitado por lo que Ronno esta haciendo con Bambi.

Ronno le dice a Sora:

\- Y dime Sora, ¿Te gusta lo que hago con la princesa?

Sora se soprende que sepa su nombre, pero sentia que alguien estaba vigilando y escucho la conversación... pero la pregunta que Ronno le hizo, penso con claridad, Bambi es como Sora; y Rono es como Stallion, pero la diferencia es que Ronno es un acosador y Stallion no es como él.

Sora le dice a Ronno:

\- No, deja en paz a Bambi. ¿Qué te da derecho a maltratar a él?¿Qué te ha hecho?

Ronno le contesta de una manera orgullosa y descarado:

\- Bueno, bambi siempre a sido la atencion de todos del bosque. Pero seria divertirme con él.

Ronno torturba a Bambi mientras acariciala las nalgas de Bambi, incluso su dedo indice empezo a masajear el agujero de su victima. Bambi se excitaba y gimiera, pero sentia verguenza hacerlo delante de él mientras su acosador manoseaba sus sucias manos en su cuerpo.

Sora no podia mas hasta que todo cambio por una cosa:

Sora se acerca a Bambi para ayudar, pero una fuerza del destino hace que Ronno suelta a Bambi, mientras que el joven se acerca a Sora... hasta que los labios de Bambi fueron tocados con los labios de Sora.

Sora se sorprende dicha accion, pero una sensación, la misma sensación con Stallion, surgio en su corazon... lo unico que podia hacer Sora fue...

corresponderlo.

Ambos jovenes se besaron con placer y delicadez mientras sus manos fueron tomadas en la cara de su amigo y viceversa.

Ronno vio la escena y da asquedad,... pero entonces Ronno se le ocurrio una idea.

Ronno le dice a Bambi que hara exactamento como lo planeo:

\- Bueno, parece que la princesa le gusta esta clase de experiencia, jejeje.

Sora y Bambi miran directamnete mientras Sora con una mirada de enfado pero desafiante.

Bambi quiere evitar dicho conflicto, él es de los que solo busca una idea mejor que una pelea. Sora podria luchar, pero no quiere que su padre expulse a su amigo por violencia... por ello, Bambi se separa de Sora y se encara a Ronno al mismo nivel de Sora.

Bambi le dice a Ronno:

\- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Ronno se alegra a si mismo sabiendo que su plan daba en funcion.

Ronno le contesta:

\- Solo a ti, princesa. Si de verdad quieres que tu padre se entere que un desconocido pegara a un pobre ciervo que solo estaba tranquilo en el lago...

Sora estaba mas furioso por esa mentira, pero bambi levanta un brazo como detener que Sora hiciera una locura.

Ronno continua la conversación:

-... a menos que tú, princesa, haces lo que yo te diga.

Sora le dice a Bambi:

\- Escucha Bambi, no hagas que él...

Bambi mira a Sora pero su rostro cambia de desafiante y enfado por compasión y entendimiento.

Bambi le dice a Sora:

\- Lo se, pero Ronno hara cualquier cosa que mi padre te haga algo malo a ti... no quiero que uno de mis amigos sea sufrido por la ira de mi padre. No quiero que sufras Sora.

Sora muestra una cara de sorpresa y sin mas que decir, aprieta su puño con fuerza sabiendo que si hiciera algo malo, seria expulsa y nunca veria a Bambi nunca jamas.

Bambi se acerca a Sora y le planta un beso en la mejilla del portador de la llave mientras su cara muestra confianza y respeto.

Bambi le dice unas ultimas palabras a Sora:

\- No te preocupes, conozco a Ronno, sus palabras y sus acciones seran castigadas, pero esta no es tu pelea. Es mia, y como futuro principe del bosque, debo proteger a todos los habitantes del bosque, incluido a mis amigos.

Sora se sorprende que bambi fuera de la realeza, pero lo que mas fascina es la mirada que muestra a Bambi, cuando conocia era joven y pequeño, pero con el tiempo empezo a madurar como un ser adulto, al igual que Sora cuando se enfrentaba a muchos desafios que incluso tomaba decisiones muy duras.

Sora asiente a su amigo y se abrazan.

Ronno ve de nuevo la escena de una manera tonta... pero sentia envidia por el afecto, pero él sabe que como principe siempre tiene mucha atención.

Ronno le dice a Bambi y a Sora:

\- Bueno pareja, acabad esto, la princesa necesita una buena lección.

Sora se enfada pero mantiene firme la promesa que Bambi haya cumpido.

Bambi se acerca encarando a Ronno. Sus ultimas palabras fueron:

\- Ronno... ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que nos deje en paz?

Ronno sonrie descaradamnete que su plan esta en marcha.

* * *

¿Qué pasara este trio de jovenes en el lago?

¿Qué plan malevolo le prepara al pobre Bambi?

¿Qué hara la pareja de adultos para dar una lección a Ronno?

En el proximo capitulo: continuara.

* * *

**Gracias por seguirme en mis historias, y quiero decir que este fanfic es de mucha inspiración. Os recomiendo que no leais del comic antes de acabar, pero es vuestra decisión, pero se que os encantara. Lo unico que puedo decir, que es un placer de expresar mi fantasia combinando mi fanfic con la obra de Sigma X inspirada en la pelicula Bambi.**

**En cuanto en Agosto, continuare trabajando desde el ordenador incluido el siguiente capitulo de este fanfic, ademas de preparar la continuacion de Anon en Canterlot.**

**Gracias y un Saludo.**


	2. El castigo

**Hola, aqui tengo el capitulo, normalmente seria publicado despues de agosto, pero me dio tiempo para uno, y veo que es mas largo, ademas que en este fanfic publico por capitulos, espro que disfruteis.**

* * *

Resumen:

Sora encuentra el mismo portal donde le llevo a Stallion, al igual que nuestro semental se encuentra el mismo portal, pero ambos son llevados a u mundo donde Sora se convierte en una version joven de Stallion completamente desnudo, Sora se reencuentra a Bambi, un aliado del pasado y llevan una conversación. Mientras Stallion esta en este nuevo mundo, se topa con el Principe del Bosque, o sea, el padre de Bambi, todo erotico y tal, hasta que Ronno, el acosador de Bambi amenaza en tal que Bambi hiciera una cosa para evitar que Sora ataco a Ronno indefenso y que el padre de Bambi expulsara a su amigo. Bambi habla con tranquilidad y confianza y se encara su acosador de una vez por todas.

* * *

Ahora:

Ronno sentia una satisfacion por llevar al cabo su plan de humillar y demostrar que Bambi no seria digno de llevar el titulo Principe del Bosque.

Bambi decidio encarar a su acosador y proteger a Sora de las mentiras de Ronno.

Sora estaba quieto esperando la respuesta que Bambi formulo una pregunta mientras el unico sonido es la gota de agua de una hoja en un tiempo lento.

Ronno decidio en contestar a la pregunta de Bambi:

\- Bueno princesa, se lo que tienes que hacer... a menos que decidas a decir que no eres mas que un engreido por ser el hijo de tu padre.

Bambi con calma le contesta:

\- Estoy listo para lo que sea.

Ronno se rie con satisfación con las palabras pronunciadas por Bambi. Mientras Sora estaba en su sitio sintiendose inutil puesto si hiciera daño a Ronno pagaria las consecuencias por el padre de Bambi.

Ronno decidio lo que Bambi tenia que hacer:

\- Princesa, quiero tu boca en mi miembro.

Sora reacciona por las palabras de Ronno, eso sentia una cosa mala, se trata de una humillacion a un nivel que él mismo no lo haria. Pero Bambi lo unico que hizo fue agachar al nivel donde tenia en frente el miembro de Ronno palpitando de atraer su atención. Ronno se reia la forma que Bambi se encuentra, Sora no tenia palabras y lo peor... su amigo realizara dicho acto delante de Ronno y su amigo Sora.

Bambi empezo a coger el miembro de Ronno con las dos manos para mantener firme y apuntar el miembro de Ronno en su rostro. Su primer movimietno fue empleado su lengua a lamer con suavidad la punta de Ronno, dicha reacción, el miembro de Ronno empieza a endurecerse hasta llegar al maximo. Bambi continua lamienzo al mismo tiempo que su saliva baja desde su punta de la lengua. Ronno con gran placer, agarro su mano derecha en la cabeza de Bambi mientras su otra mano apoyaba en sus caderas.

El agua del lago empezaba a producir sonido por los movimientos que Bambi realiza el tratamiento al miembro de Ronno. Sora estaba perplejo por las acciones de Bambi, su propio miembro epezaba a endurecerse... pero no queria esto, pero su amigo lo esta haciendo por salvarse de la ira de su padre.

Sora empieza hablar a si mismo sobre la situación en lo que se encuentra:

\- No voy a permitir que ese Ronno se salga con la suya, Bambi es demasiado bueno para esto, pero...

Sora subconcientemente se acerca hacia los dos mientras Ronno se rie de Sora de como su amigo esta siendo sometido una actuación picante. Ronno tuvo una satisfacción superior que incluso gemia con fuerza cuando Bambi devora el miembro de Ronno mientras le mira a los ojos suplicantes que no le hiciera nada malo a Sora. Sus movimientos eran lentos, su trasero fue subido de la superficie mientras el resto de agua en sus nalgas fueron bajadas acompañadas con el toque frio de la temperatura.

Sora ve como el agujero de Bambi es visiblemente ante la vista de su amigo, Ronno con su mano derecha obliga la cabeza de Bambi a bajar mientras su mano izquierda con un poco de agua va directamente al agujero del pobre Bambi perforando con dos dedos mientras el resto de los dedos apoyados en las nalgas de Bambi. Su sonrisa era descarada sabiendo que le gusta la forma que trata a Bambi, pero Sora no podia hacer nada, solo mira como su amigo esta siendo violado por los dedos lubricados de agua de Ronno.

Ronno le dice a Sora:

\- Mira tu princesa amiga... le gusta esto... ¿Seguro que no quieres intertarlo?

Sora mira a Ronno con odio pero... en cierto modo, se excitaba, todo ello por los recuerdos sometidos de Stallion cuando conocio por primera vez y como Bambi es sometido por este matón.

Pero Ronno llego a su limite y dijo:

\- Agh... me corro princesa... traga mi leche...

Bambi aumentaba la velocidad pero las manos de Ronno lo tenia a su merced y no tenia escapatoria, solo queda tragar la esencia de Ronno.

Ronno expulsa su leche dentro de la boca de su victima, mientras Bambi cierra un poco los ojos tragando lo que puede, pero las manos de Ronno obliga a Bambi a tragar con dureza y presion mientras su nariz se apoyaba en el pubis de Ronno. La semilla sobresalia por el exceso , por ello salia en los labios de Bambi.

Ronno libera a Bambi dejando que respirara mientras que el pobre Sora vio como su amigo fue maltratado de esa manera. Poco a poco, la mente de Sora empezo a nublar la verdad que tiene delante...

Hasta que Bambi se levanta y Ronno le dice a Bambi:

\- No esta mal princesa... pero no hemos terminado aun...

Sora intenta decir algo, pero su mano derecha fue tocada por la mano derecha de Bambi, y el joven ciervo le mira a Sora con calma y le dice:

\- Sora, por favor, debemos continuar, no quiero que te haga daño...

Sora le dice a Bambi:

\- No me importa, pero...

Ronno interviene y le dice a los dos para la proxima acción:

\- Jejeje, bueno, la princesa esta preocupada por ti, Sora... y por eso he decidido que ella haga lo mismo que me hizo... pero esta vez a su amigo Sora.

Bambi mira a Ronno mientras Sora se pone rojo por dichas palabras. Sora sentia que estaria el mismo nivel de Ronno, pero Bambi asiente y Sora se sorprende.

Bambi le dice a los dos:

\- De acuerdo, lo que tu digas.

Sora intenta decir algo pero Bambi se adelanto:

\- Sora, se que no me haras daño como me hizo Ronno, solo quiero que estes bien, se que no quieres, pero en realizad, lo deseo...

Sora no podia decir no, pero fuera facil si no fuese por la presion de Ronno. Sora ya habia decidido sobre ello.

Sora asiente y Bambi le lleva a una roca plana que esta justo en la orilla del lago.

Mientras los dos se diriga, Ronno disfrutaba el momento que esta viviendo, nadie le imperirá que sufra a Bambi...

...

...

excepto por dos sujetos que presenciarón ese moemnto.

* * *

Stallion y el Principe del Bosque vieron como Bambi fue sometido por Ronno mientras Sora ve como su amigo es torturado por Ronno sin hacer nada. Stallion estaba embobado por Bambi en la forma que trata a Ronno, sus pensamientos lujuriosos fueron procesados en su mente:

_Stallion siendo atendido por bambi mientras su miembro es tratado con cariño y la mirada que produce al joven ciervo._

_Bambi le decia Stallion mientras movia sus manos delicadas en el descomunal miembro semental:_

_\- Señor Stallion... lo hago bien?_

_Stallion relicha con satisfación por la pregunta de Bambi_

_\- Claro princesita, Stallion esta contento que sus servicios hayan sido perfectos para mi gran serpiente..._

_Bambi repetia su nombre:_

_\- Stallion, Stallion, Stallion..._

Volviendo a la realidad, el Principe del Bosque agita a Stallion en su hombro para que despertase. Por suerte funciono... pero su iembro estaba en lo mas alto, dejando una risa genuina y picara del principe.

El principe le dice a Stallion:

\- Hey amigo...

Stallion se averguenza y le contesta:

\- Lo siento, majestad, es solo que ese ciervo es muy...

El principe se rie y le contesta:

\- Tranquilo, a veces pienso que mi hijo esta bien cualificado para ello.

Stallion se sorprende no solo que bambi sea de la realeza, pero tambien es su padre. El pobre semental hablo de una manera erotica sobre su hijo, por suerte, el principe le tranquiliza y le dijo:

\- Tranquilo... de hecho, siempre quise hacerlo... es normal que tengamos fantasia.

Stallion se tranquiliza, pero se sorprende que tenga ciertas fantasias.

El principe y Stallion obserca como Bambi termino el tratamiento con el miembro de Ronno mientras se dirigia a Sora, escucharon las palabras de Ronno y al final, Bambi debe hacerlo lo mismo con Sora.

Stallion se sentia envidio... pero se dio cuenta sobre el chico caballo con las misma caracteristicas de su amigo Sora... y al final, se dio cuenta que él es Sora, Sora estaba aqui. Stallion estaba feliz de reencontrarse aunque en una situación muy erotica. El principe se dio cuenta la cara de felicidad en reconocer a alguien muy especial.

El principe le pregunta a Stallion:

\- ¿Sabes quien es ese joven apuesto?

Stallion le contesta:

\- Si, es un amigo y ademas...

Stallion se averguenza, pero el principe sabe lo que es... la misma mirada de romance cuando su querida esposa fallecio en circustancia fuera del caso.

El principe decide mentalmente el castigo para Ronno y le dice a Stallion:

\- Por cierto, tu nombre es?

Stallion le contesta:

\- Stallion, que significa semental.

El principe se rie sobre el nombre pero le gusta, el principe se le acerca al oido del semental, Stallion escucha lo que el principe le propone y su rostro empezo a formar como lo que hacia para torturar a sus prisioneros al igual como lo hizo Sora.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron. Solo tenia que esperar para pillar a Ronno la baja guardia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una distancia del bosque, el sujeto misterioso ve todo lo acontecido sobre Sora y Stallion.

El misterioso ser habla a si mismo:

\- Parece que todo esta bien planeado como acorde... ahora debo esperar en cuanto termine todo eso y preparar la siguiente fase del plan.

El misterioso ser desaparece de la nada como el bosque que oculta los seres misteriosos a los ojos de los curiosos.

* * *

Sora estaba en la piedra sentado con el tacto del frio. Bambi estaba listo para la siguente demanda de Ronno. En su mente, sabia que tarde temprano llegaria en que tenga una relacion muy especial con Sora, pero ahora solo es una demanda de su matón con el proposito de humillarlo, sin embargo, gracias a la dedicacion y el apoyo de Sora de luchar por los demas, estaba listo para agradecerselo.

Ronno le dijo a Bambi:

\- Bien princesa, tu solo tienes que tratar al miembro de tu amigo como me lo hiciste, mientras te prepararo para la siguiente demanda.

Bambi y Sora se miraron y ambos estaban decididos de seguir adelante. Bambi vio como el miembro de Sora estaba completamente erguida, era casi de la misma forma y tamaño, pero un poco más que los otros ciervos.

Ronno se le acerca al oido de Bambi y le dice:

\- Yo que tu, te pondrias tu lindo trasero para que yo te vea, Sora le encantara en como te voy a preparar.

Bambi sabia lo que le iba hacerle esa zona.

Bambi empezo a tomar sus manos en el miembro de Sora, su toque hacia palpitar a Sora, pero esta vez, uso su lengua para lubricar la punta y el resto del miembro. Sora gemia este placer que producia la lengua de Bambi. Su cabeza estaba ardiendo, su mente estaba nublado por la lujuria y el placer que Bambi hacia con su lengua. Su gemidos eran suaves y Bambi estaba contento.

Sora le decia Bambi:

\- Bambi...oh...mmm... sigue asi...ah

Ronno vio como su victima esta usando su lengua con el miembro de Sora, su plan estaba en marcha, mientras Ronno se agacho a la altura de las nalgas de Bambi donde se ve por completo el agujero.

Ronno le dice a Bambi:

\- Prepararte para sentirte especial, princesa.

Bambi nota como su agujero esta siendo violado con la lengua de Ronno. Bambi gemia de placer, pero Ronno aprovecho empujando a Bambi mientras sus manos estaban sujetas en las nalgas haciendo que la boca de Bambi devorase al miembro de Sora, provocando una cadena de placeres.

Ronno abusaba el agujero de Bambi con su lengua mientras su propia mano derecha se dirigia al miembro endurecido de Bambi de arria y abajo con presion. Bambi con la boca llena del miembro de su amigo Sora, arcaba de placer lo que Ronno hacia, al mismo tiempo, la cabeza de bambi empezo a subir y bajar mientras Sora gemia por las acciones de bambi.

Ronno escuchaba los gemidos de esos dos como musica para sus oidos... pero hay otros dos escondidos en la gran piedra del lago espiando. Stallion empezaba a doler su miembro por los placeres que Bambi y Sora. Nunca vio como su amigo recibia una atención especial, pero sabe que tarde temprano llegaria el momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Principe veia como su hijo le hacia a su amigo Sora. La expresion de Sora y el rostro de Bambi fueron verdades, ambos disfrutaban este momento aunque fuese la idea de un matón, pero el principe no olvido su objetivo: analizo con detalle a Ronno l forma que trata a Bambi, todo ello ya estaba preparado, solo tiene que bajar la guardia Ronno.

El principe le pregunta a Stallion:

\- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

Stallion asiente y le contesta:

\- Claro majestad, espero que Sora no lo malinterpreta eso.

El principe le tranquiliza a Stallion. Ambos se miraron fijamente la escena de esos tres jovenes.

* * *

Ronno termino lo que hacia con Bambi y vio como Sora estaba en su limite... Bambi aumento la velocidad mientras el pobre Sora estaba al maximo placer... hasta que Sora le dice a Bambi:

\- AHH... VOY A...

Bambi aumento mas velocidad y con el miembro en su boca solo podia decir:

\- MmmHazmmmlo denmmmtrommm.

Sora no pudo mas y expulso su semilla en el interior mientras su cabeza se hecho hacia atras. Bambi trago todo lo que podia, pero era mucha cantidad y dejo escapar mucho en su boca. Es como beber una manguera, toda la semilla esparcia en el lago.

Ronno silvo como Bambi trago esa semilla, aunque dentro de el era repulsivo.

Ronno le dice a Bambi:

\- Bueno princesa, parece que tu amigo te ha dado bien, que pena que no lo haya visto desde otro angulo.

Bambi se traga la ultima semilla mientras Sora expulsa aire por el orgasmo producido. Sora callo al suelo de cansancio. Ronno vio eso y le dice:

\- ¿Qué pasa Sora, cansado?

Sora respira y expulsa aire con los ojos cerrados pero escucho lo que Ronno dijo.

Bambi mira a Sora con preocupación... pero Ronno tenia una mira en su objetivo, su miembro esta a tope y listo se ensartar a Bambi.

Ronno coge su miembro con la mano izquierda con presion y mientras, Bambi sujeta con su mano izquierda en su nalga izquierda para que Ronno atravesara en su agujero... pero sin darse cuenta, Bambi mira el rostro de Ronno, era engreida y satisfactorio en como Bambi se encontraba en su posición. Bambi sabia lo que Ronno quiere, y por eso lo muestra para continuar y seguir adelante.

Ronno se acerca mientras su mano izquierda mantiene sujeta a su miembro hasta llegar el agujero, empieza a introducir poco a poco, y al mismo tiempo la mano izquierda mantiene sujeta la nalga izquierda de Bambi mientras la otra mano sujeta la colita.

Ronno le dice a Bambi de una manera dominante:

-Mmmp... te encanta este enorme miembro, verdad princesa?

Bambi gime y le contesta:

-AAAH! S-SIIIIII!

Ronno embestia unos cortos pero potentes mientras ambos gemian, pero Bambi es el que recibe más. Sora despierta por el gemido aun en el suelo, su miembro aun estaba duro por los gemidos de Bambi.

Mientras Ronno embestia a Bambi con dureza, ciertos seres se acerca sigilosamente pero el agua podia oirse excepto Ronno que lo unico que escuchaba era las embestidas salpicadas en el agua y los gemidos fuertes de Bambi.

Sora ve a los dos seres... y se sorprende por la cara conocido, pero...

Bambi gemia más fuerte y Ronno le decia a su victima:

\- MMMP, PEQUEÑA CIERVA CHILLONA! BAJA LA VOZ O TE VA OIR TODO EL BOSQUE, AUNQUE TU AMIGO ESTA ASOMBRADO LA FORMA DE COMO YO...

El principe del bosque se acerca junto con Stallion desde atras, y el mismisimo principe le dice a Ronno con una mano apoyada en su cadera con suavidad:

\- ¿La forma de cómo tratas a mi hijo?

...

...

...

El entorno del lago se quedo en silencio, el viento acompaña el sonido de la soledad, pero esta vez, era miedo, Ronno se gira lentamente su cabeza en direccion de la voz, al igual que Bambi pero de sorpresa y por ultimo a Sora con la cara sonrojada pero embobado. Ronno mira al miedo, el ser que jamas desafiaria... era ni mas ni menos que...

El padre de Bambi: El Principe Del Bosque.

Ronno escucho historias que este inminente ser era alguien a quien no debe desafiarlo, es por eso que se lo toma a su hijo, aunque ahora teme por lo que le esta haciendo con su victima. Su plan ha sido un fracaso. Y lo peor es que se sorprende que el principe este acompañado con un caballo como Sora, pero este era mas intimidante por ser el mismo nivel del principe del bosque. Y su temor es peor porque estos machos muestran sus grandes miembros.

Bambi se sorprende a su padre apareciendo de esa manera, pero se sorprende mas al caballo mayor que Sora, era como su padre ¿Podria ser el padre de Sora?

El unico que esta super asombrado fue Sora, no solo por ver el padre de Bambi en su gran esplandor con su gran miembro... sino que porfin se reencuentra a su amigo especial Stallion.

Stallion relincha con satisfacion por la cara de Ronno, al igual que el principe, sus brazos fueron movidos hasta formar la pose coqueta con el dedo izquierdo en la mejilla.

El principe le dice a los tres jovenes:

\- Bueno, Bueno, Bueno... pero que tenemos aqui?

Ronno estaba tan asustado que retiro su miembro y le dijo al principe:

\- Ma..majestad, yo no queria, ese chico me obligo hacerlo...

El principe levanto una ceja al igual que Stallion, ellos sabian lo que paso, pero le siguieron la corriente.

El principe le dice a Ronno:

\- Ya veo, ese chico te obligo que hicieras con mi hijo.

Ronno le contesta con cierta duda:

\- S..si

El principe y Stallion se miraron y sus brazos se posaron como pensativo... pero el principe le dice a Ronno con una risa:

\- Tsk, tsk, Ronno, sabemos que estas mintiendo...

Ronno se asusta y escucha lo que el principe le continua hablando:

-... y sabes que pasa aquellos que tratan a mi princesa...

Sora se sorprende que el padre de su amigo le llamase princesa, pero algo bueno aunque malo para Ronno esta apunto de suceder.

Stallion avanza y gira al rededor de Ronno hasta llegar a su espalda, pero Ronno no se dio cuenta.

El principe avanza poco a poco haciendo que Ronno se echase hacia atras hasta que nota en su espalda y su trasero fueron tocados por el miembro de Stallion pero encurvado, eso hacia que el semental gimiera. Ronno gira un poco la cabeza y mira la expresion de Stallion: una expresion de malicia pero satisfecha.

El principe le dice a Ronno:

\- Ronno, vas a experimentar como lo hizo mi princesa... pero mi nuevo buen amigo se encargara de tu castigo.

Ronno estaba asustado cuando de repente, las manos de Stallion se posaron en los hombras de Ronno, el tacto de Stallion de sus mano reacciona a Ronno despierta su temor,... ya no puede escapar.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido:

El misterioso ser que estaba presente en los momentos que Sora atravesando el portal en su hogar, al igual que Stallion, y cuando vigilaba al trio de jovenes en el bosque.

El desconocido se dirigio a su ordenado con la pantalla grande, tecleo su contraseña y empezo a verse carpetas de contenidos como video, imagen, informes...

El desconocido busco hasta encontrar lo que buscaba

...

La imagen que mostraba eran datos de Sora y Stallion, son la informacion detallada sobre ellos...

¿Quien es?¿Qué busca?¿Porque tiene información de Sora y Stallion?...

* * *

Volviendo con los demas:

Sora en su estado asombrado y Bambi en su estado sonrojado mientras estaban sentados en una roca, y el principe en su estado excitación presenciarón el castigo de Ronno antes sus ojos:

Ronno se encontraba elevado cuya cabeza se encontraba unos centimentros del agua y su cuerpo era visible ante ellos: su pecho, estomago y su miembro caido hacia abajo aunque endurecido. Todo ello por Stallion, cuyas manos estaban sujetas en las caderas de Ronno con mucha fuerza, increiblemente mantiene un control su cuerpo.

Ronno se sentia humillado no solo por los otros testigos, sino como este semental estaba abusando como lo hacia con Bambi. Stallion gemia mientras su lengua lubricaba en el agujero de Ronno con lametones al mismo tiempo los gemidos de Ronno, pero aumento mas cuando la lengua de Stallion perfora en el agujero con tal dureza como se metiese dos dedos pero resvaladizo, la cabeza de Stallion subia y baja con ritmo despacio hasta dar mucha velacidad, pero cambio y volvio a lamer el agujera aunque mas velocidad. Los gemidos de Ronno se hacia fuertes, sus manos se encontraba sujetas en el cuerpo de Stallion evitando la posibilidad en caerse.

Ronno hablo a si mismo:

\- ¿Cómo puede ser? Tenia la oportunidad de demostras la princesita quien es el que esta al mando, pero ahora un caballo me esta abusando.

Stallion realizaba sus movimientos, su miembro endurecido deseando deborar.

El principe estaba feliz de castigar a Ronno por lo que hizo a su hijo, pero se sentia excitado el espectaculo que Stallion realizaba con Ronno. Su miembro endurecia y palpitaba con emoción.

El principe le dice a Ronno:

\- Bueno Ronno, esto solo es el principio, Stallion esta deseando usarte mientras te miramos.

Ronno escucho las palabras del principe, sus gemidos era lo unico que podia decir. Stallion tambien escuho las palabras del principe. Saco su lengua y le dice a Ronno, el ciervo castigado acompañado un relinche satisfecho:

\- Pequeño chico, no sabes las cosas que puedo hacer, tu agujero esta pidiendo a gritos que abuse con mi serpiente.

Ronno asustado le decia a Stallion:

\- Nnno, porffavor, aprendi la leccion, no...

Stallion relincha con enfado a Ronno:

\- Crees que puedes evitar tu castigo, ademas, mi nombre es Stallion y significa semental...

Mientras Ronno y Stallion estaba en su conversación, Bambi le pregunta a Sora:

\- Dime Sora, ¿Stallion es asi?

Sora le contesta como algo normal:

\- La verdad, al principio me trato asi cuando nos conocimos, pero en el fondo es bueno, solo lo hace a los que hagan daño o por gusto.

Bambi escucha las palabras de Sora, sus pensamientos estaban muy centradas no solo el castigo de Ronno, sino la serpiente de Stallion, era grande, jugosa... sus pensamientos era lo unico que se concentraba.

Su padre vio como su hijo con la mirada embobada con Stallion e incluso escucho la conversación con Sora... el principe desea más que estar presente en el castigo...

El principe le dice a Stallion:

\- Bueno Stallion, ¿Cómo ves a nuestro castigado?

Stallion relincha con malicia:

\- La verdad parece que este joven no aprende, creo que es hora de entrar en acción.

Ronno estaba desesperado de escapar de Stallion, pero Stallion se le ocurrio una idea: solto a Ronno dejandose caer al agua. La salìcada afectaba un poco a los testigos incluido a Stallion, dicha salpicada afecto a Sora y a Bambi con la sorpresa. Ambos se rie por la desgracia de Ronno, pero en el fondo se sintieron lastima, pero los adultos no estaban en deacuerdo pero le encanta que un joven que se cree arrogante caiga con agua en su cuerpo.

Ambos hombres se miraron y asintieron.

Ronno se levanta completamente empapado hasta que mira hacia arriba viendo al principe con su gran miembro, Ronno en su estado de miedo siente una masnos en sus piernas y era Stallion levantando dejando la espalda de Ronno pegado en el pecho tonificado de Stallion junto con su pelaje rojo. Ronno se sorprende pero cambio a miedo maximo cuando el miembro de Stallion se encontraba en su agujero.

El principe le dice a Ronno con gracia:

\- Bueno mi querdio Ronno, vas a experimentar lo que se siente que un macho de verdad te domine.

Ronno nota como su trasero se abria gracias a las manos de Stallion puesto que sus piernas se abria y subian hacia arriba, dejando visiblemente su agujero con la cabeza del gran miembro de Stallion en su entrada. Con el agua empapado y la saliva de Stallion en su orificio... estaba listo de recibir el gran castigo que se merece...

El cuerpo de Ronno empieza abajar con la ayuda de las manos y el cuerpo de Stallion para empezar a sentir una presion en su orificio, poco a poco, el miembro de Stallion empezo a excavar en su interior.

Ronno respiraba con mucha dificultad por el dolor que tendra que sufrir.

Stallion con su risa genuina, baja con fuerza a Ronno y su gran miembro es devorado por la mitad... Ronno gimio en su maximo pulmon. Stallion siento como apretaba el interior de Ronno con su miembro.

Stallion se quedo quieto para que el pobre Ronno empezara a acostumbrar el pedazo miembro de Stallion. El principe se le acerca al oido para decirle unas palabras:

\- Yo que tu no te harias e fuerte.

Las lagrimas de Ronno escapaba, dando en si como es... pero con el tiempo empezo acostumbrar la serpiente de Stallion. Stallion miro al principe y su cabeza movia de afirmacion para continuar.

Stallion con su fuerza, movio el cuerpo de Ronno mientras su miembro empezo a moverse, sus embestidas eran suaves para que Ronno empezara a acostumbrar. Cada embestida, cada dolor, paso a ser placer, los gemidos de Ronno fueron escuchados pero los gemidos de Stallion tambien fueron escuchados pero con intensidad, como un animal salvaje.

Sora mira como Stallion reaizaba unos movimientos tan duros que su propio miembro empezo a escapar su propia semilla. Bambi fascinado, vio como el caballo grande le daba una leccion a su acosador mientras su padre movia su miembro dotado con su mano derecha.

El principe del bosque observa en primera persona en como un arrogante cervatillo se convirtio en un cobarde cervatillo, pero con un toque sexual.

Ronno sentia su interior el miembro de Stallion, el sonido que escuchaba fueron los gemidos de macho de Stallion y el agua acompañado por los movimientos de las piernas de Stallion.

Ronno hablo a si mismo:

\- Oh, no creo que pueda aguantar, pero esto...

Stallion aumento la velocidad al igual los gemidos de Ronno. estaban en sincronia... pero de repente, el principe toma el rostro de Ronno y empezo a besar aunque el cervatillo le disgustaba, pero una parte de él empezo a gustar. La lengua del principe era suficiente grande como para tomar el control en la boca de Ronno.

Stallion ve como el principe le planta un beso con lengua, su miembro endurece mas y agranda dando en si un gemido de Ronno por el cambio en su interior.

Mientras tanto, Sora y Bambi estaban fascinado la accion de estos dos machos sometidos al acosador de Bambi. Bambi estaba ansioso que... se levanta enseñando su orificio delante de Sora. Sora se sorprende eso, pero Bambi le dice:

\- Vamos Sora, dame lo que tienes.

Sora preocupado le dice:

\- Pero...

Bambi le sonrie y le mira a su padre, el principe lo acepta inclinando su cabeza en direccion a los dos jovenes buenos.

Sora no podia resistir mas, toma la mano de Bambi obligando a dar la vuelta para mostrar el miembro de Bambi en su esplandor, Sora empezo a lamer y deborar el suculento miembro de Bambi. Bambi se excitava el tacto varonil de su amigo, las manos se Sora se pusieron en las nalgas de Bambi, su toque en presion dejaba que el hijo del principe del bosque gimiera con mucho placer y su gran deseo de hacerlo al portador de la llave espada.

**¿Que acciones tiene preparado al principe a Ronno?**

**¿Ronno podra aguantar los castigos de estos dos machos dominantes?**

**¿Qué planes tiene Stallion con el chico castigado?**

**¿Sora y Bambi empezara una especie de conexion amistosa?**

**En el proximo capitulo.**

**Continuara.**

* * *

**Gracias por seguir y dejar comentarios, es un placer de publicar fanfic siempre que me inspire vuestros comentarios para realizar mas. Pero ahora en serio, en agosto no podre publicar nada puesto que en donde voy no hay internet, pero puedo escribir en mi ordenador para las futuras publicaciones.**

**Un saludo.**

**Pd: en este fanfic se basa en el comic del artista pero unos cambios como alternativos. Si el artista lee mis fanfic, solo quiero decir, gracias, y es un placer de ver sus obras artistas. Sigue asi, que tu talento sea un tesoro especial.**


End file.
